


Please Don't Stare

by TangledDreams



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Disability, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smutt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledDreams/pseuds/TangledDreams
Summary: A year ago Alec Lightwoods life changed drastically. A year later it changed again when him and his family move from California all the way to New York to Start Over. Alec, Isabelle, and Jace are now starting at their new school Idris High and thats where they meet the most popular kid in school. The one and only Magnus Bane.(Summery Sucks I Know)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story.   
> I hope you guys like it.   
> If there are any mistakes in my writing, I am truly sorry.  
> This chapter is very short sorry guys. But I promise they won't all be like this. This is just basically an introduction chapter. 
> 
> p.s. Is anyone else excited that Shadowhunters is only a few days away? Because I sure am!

It happened so fast that no one ever saw it coming. There was no way in knowing because it was a total shock. The ocean was his home, his life, until that day when everything changed. Surfing was Alec Lightwoods passion and he loved it with all his heart. Every time his father would yell at him, he would take his board and leave the house running straight towards the beach. Every time he was blamed for something that wasn't his fault, he would go surfing. When things got to bad or to hard, Alec would grab his surfboard and hit the waves. He was one of the best and everyone knew it too. He had won many surfing competitions and everyone would always come to watch even if he was just surfing and there wasn't a competition. The day Alec came out to his parents at only the age of sixteen, it didn't go well. His father started to yell and ask what was wrong with him and how they could fix it. His mother was silent the whole time, not knowing what to do. His siblings supported him but it wasn't enough. He loved his parents and hearing his father say those awful things and his mother doing nothing to stop it, it became to much and so he did the only thing that calmed him down.

Running with the board tucked under his arms with tears rolling down his face he ran to the beach. There were a few people there along with the causal lifeguards. He knew people were watching him and some were even whispering saying "thats him!" but at that moment Alec didn't care. He took his sandals off and headed into the water. At first everything was fine. Alec had calmed down and was now enjoying surfing the waves. Five waves later Alec decided to swim a little further out. The lifeguards could still see him which Alec wanted them too just in case something bad happened, and something bad happened indeed. When he was done swimming, he was resting on his surfboard with his arm in the water waiting for a wave to appear. When he saw one approaching he was about to stand up when all of a sudden he felt pain in his left arm. That was pain he had never experienced in his whole life. When he looked into the water he saw tons and tons of blood and not only that but something was moving beneath the water. 

There were screams and people rushing out to help him. Alec was starting to panic. The pain was too much and when he tried to lift his arm, it only caused him more pain causing the teenager to black out. When he woke up, he heard a beeping noise and as his vision started to clear all he could see was white walls. Looking to his left he saw a monitor and tubes that seemed to be leading somewhere and when he figured out where that was, he realized it was him the machine was connected to. He was about to look at his arm when he heard a gasp and foot steps approaching him. He looked to his right to see his mother, Isabelle, Jace, and little 11 year old Max all looking at him. Maryse and Isabelle both had tear stained cheeks, Jace looked pale, and Max...the poor boy looked afraid. Alec noticed his father wasn't there and it hurt him a lot. 

"What happened? Why am I here?" Alec asked with a rough and shaky voice.

"Sweetie, do you remember anything from this morning?" Maryse asked as she gently petted his hair.

"I...I remember going surfing and then..." Alec said and his eyes widened. 

Alec looked to his left and down and what he saw was something he didn't want to see. Where there should of been an arm and a hand was gone. Now that remained was half of his upper arm which was wrapped in gauze and was soaked with red. Alec couldn't breathe, he felt warm wet tears run down his cheeks and he still couldn't breath. The doctors and nurses ran into the room and helped calm him down. Minutes later he passed out with his family crying as well.  
\----  
One year later they were now in their new home in New York. They had just moved two weeks ago and were now starting school today. Alec and Jace were going to be Seniors while Isabelle was going into her junior year. Max was going into seventh grade and boy was he excited. Their father left for work early that day and it was only their mother who was kissing them good bye and telling them to have a great day. After the accident, Maryse had accepted Alec as being gay because she realized that she could of lost her son that day and she knew the reason he was out there was partly because of her. Alec forgave her and he knew Maryse was trying her best to be a good mother and in reality she was. She was a really good mom and Alec and his siblings were so lucky to have her. However Robert was different. He hardly ever spoke to Alec and when he did he was trying to tell Alec that he wasn't gay and that it was his fault his arm is the way it is. 

The school was only two blocks away so the three siblings walked on over to Idris High. When they got there they headed towards the office to get their schedules and locker combinations. As they walked through the halls he felt eyes on him. He knew that they were staring at his arm and it made him want to curl in on himself and hide. He hated it so much but there wasn't much he could do. He was offered a prosthetic arm a while back but he declined. When they got their schedules they compared classes. Jace and Alec had many classes together including first. Isabelle only had one class with Alec which was art and that was after lunch. As they bell rang the two brothers said good bye to Isabelle and that they would see her at lunch and headed towards first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters is on tomorrow! I'm so happpyyy
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter (:

Alec and Jace headed towards their first period which happened to be English. As they walked into their new class, they only saw three other students. Alec and Jace both made their way towards the back of the class room and sat in the back left corner. As more students appeared, Alec heard whispers about him and Jace and even Isabelle. They were the new kids and of course they would be on the schools radar. Some people would mention his arm and make assumptions on how it happened when they couldn't be further from the truth. Other people would whisper how attractive Alec and Jace were which made Jace smile and Alec roll his eyes. However when the door opened again, the whole room went silent as two students walked in. One was a blonde girl who had curly hair and dark red lip stick. She was attractive sure but Alec could tell she was what they would call a snob. And then there was the guy who was walking with her and Alec thought he was gorgeous. His hair was perfectly spiked and his outfit was amazing all though Alec wouldn't know anything about Fashion.

When Alec saw that the only open seats was one in front of him and another in front of the class room, Alec ducked his head when he saw both of them coming there way. Alec decided to busy himself by getting out a notebook which they were supposed to do if the directions on the white board was anything to go by. As he got out a note book and a pencil he looked up when he heard the girl speak.

"Move." She commanded looking at the kid who was sitting in the desk in front of Jace.

"Of course Camille." The scrawny kid said and jumped up heading towards the seat up in front.

Alec rose an eyebrow and looked over at Jace who just shrugged at him. Alec shook his head and was about to look down at his notebook once again when the two people in front turned around and looked directly at him and Jace. Alec looked between the two and saw that the girl who he now knew the name of, Camille, was looking between Jace and Alec where as the guy was just looking at Alec. Alec felt a blush coming on so he looked over at Jace who was just as confused.

"Can we help you with something?" Jace asked.

"You're the new kids right? Well let us be the first people to welcome you! I'm Camille and this is my boyfriend Magnus. It is so great to see attractive faces around here. There are so many ugly people around." Camille said as she got out a compact mirror and lip gloss and started to put it on.

"Um okay?" Jace said looking over at Alec.

Alec sighed. "I'm Alec and that's Jace." 

When Alec looked over at Magnus he saw him looking at Alec once more but this time he had a smirk on his face. That wasn't the only thing. He saw Magnus checking him out and that only caused Alec to blush once more. If Alec was more confident he would probably be doing the same thing.

"So you two don't look like each other." Camille stated.

"I'm adopted." Jace replied.

"I see." Camille responded and then turned her head to look at Alec. When her eyes landed on his left arm her eyes widened and her face almost twisted into a look of disgust.   
Alec quickly looked away from Camille and started to rub his arm with his right hand. He always did that when people were staring at it. 

"You're crippled." Camille stated bluntly.

"Camille." Magnus spat

Alec's head snapped up looking straight at the blonde. "Excuse me?" 

Just then the teacher walked in. Camille didn't answer Alec but she did smirk at him before turning around. When Alec looked over at Magnus he saw that he wasn't looking at him anymore but he was actually glaring at Camille. Alec sighed and looked over at Jace who handed him a note because the teacher was talking.  
'What a bitch.' The note read. Alec smiled and wrote down 'I know' before handing it back.

The teacher went over what books they would be needing for the year and the supplies they would be needing. They had to write down everything they needed on a piece of paper so they wouldn't forget. They then went over class rules and Mr. Garroway which was the English teacher told them that once they were done reviewing the rules they could talk quietly with one another and that tomorrow they would start their first real day of work. 

"I wonder how Isabelle is doing." Alec said once they were allowed to talk. 

"I'm sure she's fine. You know how she is. She loves talking with people Alec." Jace replied.

Alec chuckled. "Yeah that she does." 

Just then Camille turned back around in her seat and Alec wanted to bang his head on the desk and if Jace's expression was anything to go by then he did as well.   
"Isabelle is your sister correct?" 

"Yes." Alec replied.

Camille nodded and then turned her head to look at Alec. Except she wasn't looking at his face but at his arm. Alec was wearing a black tank top that day because he knew people would find out about his arm and what better way of letting them know about it then to wear a black tank top on the first day. Alec was always insecure about himself but after prep talking to himself he decided to wear it. 

Magnus was glad that he did because boy did Alec look hot. His right arm was muscular but looked soft at the same time. He could tell that Alec had abs by the way the tank top fit to Alec and he had the most beautiful eyes. Magnus didn't care that Alec was missing an arm because he was gorgeous just the way he was. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about this when he was still with Camille but he was getting sick of her acting the way she did and he was planning on breaking up with her tonight. 

"So what happened?" Camille asked pointing at Alec's arm.

Alec's eyes widened. He hated talking about it. Sure he knew people were bound to ask but it was never easy talking about it. Alec was about to open his mouth to tell her it was none of her business when Magnus beat him to it. 

"Don't be so rude Camille. It's none of your damn business." 

Camille gasped and turned around in her seat. Right then the bell rang and Alec placed all of his belongings back into his book bag. As he got up he started to walk away when he felt a warm and soft hand wrap around his right wrist. When he looked to his left he saw Jace standing next to him but it wasn't him who was holding him. When he turned his head to the right he saw it was Magnus.

"Um.."

"I Just wanted to say I'm so sorry for her behavior darling." Magnus said.

Alec shurgged. "It's not your fault."

"I know but if she wasn't going to then I was." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec smiled back. "Well thank you."

"Of course. See you around gorgeous." 

And with that Magnus was gone. Alec blushed once more and he started to hear more whispers.

"Oh my god, did you see that? Magnus Bane talked to Alec! We have to become Alec's friend now!" A girl whispered to her friend.

Alec furrowed his brows in confusion but shook his head as he saw Jace motion his hand for him to leave with him. Unfortunally the two didn't have second period together so they went separate ways until they saw each other again during fourth period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like the chapter.  
> If there are any mistakes I apologize.

Fourth period went by quickly. Jace and Alec sat in the back of the earth science room like they did back in English. Alec heard people talking about his arm and he even saw people stare at it which made him very uncomfortable. However when ever Jace heard someone make a rude remark he would stick up for his best friend and his brother and tell them to shut the hell up. Alec could take care of himself but having Jace there made him feel better. Finally the bell rang and it was lunch time.

"Hey I'm going to meet you at the cafeteria. I'm going to go to my locker real quick." Jace said.

Alec nodded. "Alright. See you in a few." 

Alec made his way across the school yard and towards the cafeteria. He made himself lunch because he didn't want to embarrass himself by struggling with carrying the lunch tray. He made that mistake once back at his old school and he swore to himself from then on he would be taking his own lunch to school. Besides school food was honestly very disgusting and Alec didn't know if it could be considered food at all. 

When Alec made it into the cafeteria he found an empty table and made his way over. When he sat down he took out his lunch box that was inside his back pack along with a book. Alec loved to read, it was one of his favorite things to do. He opened his lunch box, it took a few minutes because of the zipper but he finally got it open, and he took out a sandwich and a baggie filled with strawberries. He also had a water bottle with him as well. He then opened his book and placed the lunch box on top of it so the book wouldn't close while Alec ate. After taking a bite into his sandwich and starting to read, a few minutes passed until he saw someone sit in front of him at the other side of the table in the corner of his eye.

"Oh Hey Jace." Alec said but when he looked up he saw it wasn't Jace.

"I don't know about you darling but I'm pretty sure that's not my name." Magnus replied with a wink.

Alec blushed and shook his head. He then looked over at a table three tables away and saw all the popular kids including Camille sitting there. Alec looked back at Magnus and rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sorry Magnus, I thought you were my brother. What...what are you doing here? Don't you want to go sit by your friends?" Alec asked.

Magnus sighed as he glanced back at the table. "No, not really. Besides I think you're more interesting." 

Alec's eyes widened but before he could say anything, he saw Jace and Isabelle enter the cafeteria along with two other people right beside them.   
When they got to the table Jace sat down next to Magnus and the red head that was with them sat next to him. Isabelle sat next to Alec and the boy with the glasses sat down next to her and in front of Clary.

"Alec hey man." Jace said as he took out his own lunch.

"Hey." Alec replied.

Clary looked at Jace and then at Alec and smiled. "Hi. I'm Clary and that's my friend Simon." 

Alec nodded at her with a small smile. "Alec."

"Dude I can't believe i'm sitting with you guys. Especially with the Magnus Bane. This is insane!" Simon said as he dug out his lunch from his backpack.

"Calm down Semus." Magnus said which made Alec chuckle. 

Magnus looked up and smiled when he saw Alec laugh. It was a nice sight and he wanted to see Alec laugh all the time. Magnus thought the boy was gorgeous and he decided that it was the best decision in the world to sit at Alec's table instead of at his own. 

"It's Simon but uh..Semus is cool too." Simon replied.

Alec rolled his eyes. He then realized he wouldn't be able to read anymore with so many people around him so he lifted his lunch box and grabbed his book. He then realized he couldn't open his back pack with his book in his hand and he huffed. He was about to set the book down when Magnus reached over and unzipped Alec's back pack for him.

"Thanks." Alec said shyly as he placed his book in his bag.

"No problem." Magnus replied.

"So Magnus, why are you sitting with us? You're like the most popular kid in school and you decide to sit with my brother?" Isabelle asked.   
Alec rolled his eyes once again. He know she meant it jokingly. Isabelle loved her brother with all her heart and she would never hurt her brother.

Magnus chuckled. "You must be the lovely Isabelle. You look a lot like Alexander." 

"Prettier though right?" Isabelle smirked.

Magnus smiled. "I like you. But unfortunately I think your brother is more my type my dear." 

Alec's eyes widened and he chocked when he took a drink of his water. Everyone turned their heads to look at Alec who just wiped his mouth and shook his head.   
"I'm fine." 

"So while I have you all here, I'm hosting a party tonight. It's a back to school party. I host one every year and you're all invited. Especially you Alexander." Magnus said handing them all invitations. When he handed Alec his, he made sure to 'accidentally' rub his fingers against Alec's.

"We'll be there!" Isabelle and Jace said in unison.

Magnus smirked. "Fantastic. And you gorgeous?" Magnus asked looking at Alec.

"I..uh...."

"He will be there Magnus don't you worry." Isabelle spoke up.

Magnus laughed. "Fabulous. Now I have to get back to that retched table or I'll never hear the end of it. See you later." 

When Magnus was gone everyone looked at Alec once again. Alec groaned and shook his head at the others telling them to drop it but of course none of them did.  
"He was so flirting with you." Clary said and Isabelle agreed.

"He has a girlfriend and he was just being nice." Alec responded.

"My brother can be so oblivious." Isabelle said shaking her head. 

"He's not the only one." Simon mumbled.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Oh nothing. So are we going to the party?" Simon responded.

"Yes we are and you Alec are coming whether you like it or not." Jace said.

Alec sighed. "Fine whatever."

The bell rang letting the students know lunch was now over. Alec had art With Isabelle so the two left the cafeteria together. However on their way towards the art room Alec couldn't help but over think things. Why did Magnus invite him? Was he really flirting with him? He couldn't be. He had a girlfriend after all. Alec shook his head and made his way towards a table that Isabelle sat at waiting for class to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far (:

It was thursday night which meant that their mom was hesitating to let them go to the party. After hearing that Alec was going to go to the party, she approved and she also encouraged Alec to go so he could be more social, whatever that means. Alec huffed as he pulled down his blue hoodie to get more comfortable. It might look weird to other people because it was just hanging fabric instead of a left arm under the hoodies sleeve. He didn't care though because it was comfortable and it made it to where no one really stared at his arm for too long. He was wearing a black tanktop underneath as well. Isabelle had tried to get him to only wear the tank top but Alec was stubborn and put the hoodie on anyways. Now Alec, Jace, and Isabelle were standing outside Magnus's door. They could hear music blasting inside. On the invitation it told the people to ring the door bell so that's what Isabelle did. 

Alec hated parties. Always did and always will. Mainly because he hates crowds and people. Everyone said it was because he didn't know how to really talk to people, which was partly true, but it was mainly because he didn't feel the need to go out. He liked reading and quiet better than crowds and loud parties like the one they were at right now. The only reason he had agreed to go was to get everyone off his back and to make sure his siblings didn't get into any trouble. That was also another reason why his mother encouraged him to go, so he could be the responsible one like he always was and to keep his siblings away from any trouble. A few minutes later after ringing the door bell, the door finally opened. 

"Hello Lightwoods." Magnus said as he leaned against the door frame with a grin. He looked at Isabelle, and then Jace, and let his eyes rest on Alec.

"Hey Magnus. We have arrived. The party can finally start." Isabelle said with a laugh and a wink.

Magnus chuckled. "Well of course. Come on in."

Isabelle smiled and kissed Magnus's cheek before walking inside. Jace nodded and headed inside as well. Alec was about to follow when Magnus moved so he was blocking the entrance. He raked his eyes over Alec and smirked. 

"Handsome as ever I see Alexander. I honestly thought you wouldn't come. My night just got a whole lot better." 

Alec furrowed his brows. "You actually wanted me to come?" 

"I'll always want you to come." Magnus purred and then stepped to the side. "Come on in darling." 

Alec blushed and ducked his head as he made his way inside. As he stepped past Magnus, he felt a hand on his lower back causing him to jump a little. Magnus chuckled but didn't remove his hand. He poured some kind of green liquid into two cups and handed one to Alec. Alec lifted it to his nose and sniffed it. He brought it away form his face and squinted an eye at Magnus. 

"What in the world is this?" Alec asked pointing at his drink.

"Just try it." Magnus replied.

Alec huffed once more but decided to try it. He slowly brought it to his lips and took a sip. His eyes widened at the taste. It was delicious. It was a little sour at first but then it turned sweet and boy was it the most delicious drink Alec had ever had. When he looked up while licking his lips he saw Magnus following the motion with his eyes. Alec blushed once more and cleared his throat causing Magnus's eyes to look into Alec's.

"Good right?"

"I wouldn't say good..." Alec said with a blank expression. 

Magnus gasped. "Alexander! I made that you know. It's delicious."

Alec laughed. "You're right. It's really good." 

Magnus glared at Alec before playfully swatting at his arm. Alec laughed and took a sip. When he lowered his cup he saw Camille heading their way, glaring at Alec.  
Alec looked over at Magnus who was smiling at Alec but when he saw Alec look over his shoulder he looked behind him and he groaned.

"You ditched me to hang out with him? Are you kidding me Magnus?" Camille asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Camille, you're not my keeper."

"No but I am your girlfriend!" Camille exclaimed.

Alec looked between the two and then sighed as he placed his cup down on the table to rub the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'll just go..." 

Magnus turned his head and gently grabbed Alec's wrist. "Stay Alexander." Magnus then turned his head to look at Camille.  
"We're no longer dating Camille. I broke up with you after school. Get over it." 

"Magnus, baby, you weren't serious." 

"I was completely serious Camille. I'm done playing your games." 

Camille gasped and then looked straight at Alec. "So what? You'd rather be with this cripple?" 

Alec's eyes widened and he felt like all of the air had left his body. He hated when people called him a cripple, especially as an insult. Just because he didn't have an arm didn't mean he wasn't a person. It hurt when people used it as an insult. It's what his father did and every time someone called him that, it made him think of all those times his father had called him that in disgust.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Alec whispered and got his wrist free from Magnus's grip. Without hearing what anyone had to say, he followed the signs on the wall pointing to where the bathroom was. Once he knocked on the door and could tell that no one was inside, he opened it, got inside, and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the sink and started to splash water on his face with his right hand. When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He needed to get a grip. He took a deep breath in and out and then left the bathroom. When he walked out he saw Magnus and Camille were no longer standing where Alec had left them.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder causing Alec to jump and spin around.  
"Sorry darling, didn't mean to scare you."

Alec sighed. "It's fine Magnus."

"I'm sorry about what Camille had said." Magnus said gently.

"It's okay. I just...I hate when people call me that. I mean sure I might be crippled but that doesn't mean people have to point it out and use it as an insult. It just gets to me sometimes. It wasn't your fault." Alec replied.

Magnus frowned and cupped Alec's face with his hand. Alec gasped but leaning into the touch. "You shouldn't have to hear that Alexander. People shouldn't put you down because of your arm. I hope you know that I don't think of you any less. In fact I think you're a very strong person."

"You don't even know me that well Magnus. How can you say I'm strong when..."

Magnus lifted his finger to Alec's lips cutting him off. "I just know darling. Now how about I get you another drink."

"Okay."

Before they headed towards the drinks, Camille walked right up to Alec with a drink in her hand and bumped into him on purpose causing her drink to spill all over his hoodie.  
"oops. Didn't see you there." Camille said. She had a few friends with her and they all laughed as they walked away.

"Great." Alec groaned as he lifted his hoodie over his head.

Magnus stared as he saw Alec taking off his hoodie. As Alec lifted his hoodie over his head, Magnus saw the tank top underneath rise a bit showing skin and a little bit of Alec's abs. Magnus wanted to touch them, to lick them, but he had to get a grip of himself and he lifted his eyes to Alec's face before Alec caught him staring. However it didn't help much because Alec's right arm was muscular and that tank top did wonders for the boy.

"I'm actually glad Camille did that." Magnus said out loud.

"What? Why?" 

Magnus smirked. "Because that tank top on you does wonders. Alexander you're very sexy." 

Alec blushed. "I....Lets go get that drink."

Magnus laughed. "Lead the way pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far (:

When they finally got their drinks, they made their way over to Jace and Isabelle who were sitting with Clary and Simon. They had saved a seat for Alec and when they saw Magnus with him they dragged another chair over. When they sat down the saw a group of others coming their way. Alec really didn't want to be surrounded by people. He hated being in large crowds but unfortunately luck wasn't on his side. Magnus was looking at Alec the whole time until he heard chairs being drug across the floor and over to their group. When he turned his head he saw Sebastian, Camille, and a few other people who Magnus hung out with at school. Even some random people sat down around them. Alec figured it was because of Magnus that everyone was coming over. He was the most popular kid in school after all.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He really didn't want all these people to be around him. It made him feel insecure about himself and not only that but he wasn't the best at making conversations with strangers. He became worse with that kind of thing after the incident happened. However Alec wasn't going anywhere because he wanted to be strong and to get better. Alec jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked over he saw it was Magnus who had his hand on his shoulder with a concerned look on his face. Alec looked over at his siblings who also had the same look.

"We can leave if you want Alexander." Magnus whispered.

Alec shook his head and smiled at Magnus. "No. It's fine really." 

Magnus wasn't convinced but he didn't want to push him. Soon Alec fell into a conversation with his siblings and Magnus fell into a conversation with a few people around him. Magnus would talk to Alec here and there and Alec would do the same. Alec would have to admit that he was having a good time and that he was worried about nothing. However everything changed when he heard someone say they should play truth or dare. Of course the game was suggested by the one and only Camille.

"I'll go first. Alec. Truth or dare?" Camille asked with a smirk.

Magnus glared at Camille and then looked over at Alec who's eyes were wide. Alec did not want to play this stupid childish game. However if he backed out now he would never hear the end of it from his other class mates.

"Uh truth." Alec replied.

"Alright. What happened to your arm?" Camille asked with a smirk.

Alec froze. He hated talking about what happened. It brought back the memories and the pain. Alec felt his chest tighten up and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.  
He looked around and saw everyone watching him, waiting for him to tell the story. He looked over at his siblings and they looked furious. Not at Alec but at Camille for bringing it up. They knew what it did to Alec. Alec shook his head and got up from his chair. 

"I...." Alec whispered before turning around and walking as fast as he could away from them and out of the house. 

Alec didn't get far once he was outside. He noticed a bench that over looked a garden. He quickly walked over and sat down. He felt it harder to breathe as the memories came rushing in. Alec brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arm around them. He bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Why did this have to happen? Alec rocked back and forth on the bench. He still couldn't breathe and he was panicking. He suddenly heard foot steps approaching but didn't open his eyes or lift his head to see who it was.   
However when he felt someone sit down next to him he tensed up.

"Alexander, you have to breathe." .

"I...I can't." Alec choked out.

"Yes you can. Look at me darling." Magnus said gently.

Alec slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to look at Magnus. When Magnus saw him he smiled and nodded.   
"Okay. Now breath in on every even number and breath out on ever odd number. You can do this."

Surprisingly it did work. Magnus managed to calm Alec down by counting and got his breathing under control. 

"I'm sorry. I ruined everything." Alec whispered.

Magnus shook his head. "No sweetheart. It's okay. You did nothing wrong." 

Alec sighed. "It's just...it's so hard to retell the story over and over again. I hate telling it Magnus. It brings those awful memories back and..It's just so damn hard." 

Magnus nodded and scooted closer to Alec. He then slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Alec. "I understand. Trust me I do."

"How? How do you understand?" Alec asked bitterly.

"When I was little, something really bad happened. I don't like to talk about it because like you says, the memories come back and it's awful."

"I'm sorry Magnus." 

"It's okay Alexander. Now how about we get out of here and do something much more exciting than this stupid party?" Magnus asked.

Alec rose an eyebrow. "It's your party Magnus. I don't want you to leave it just because of me." 

Magnus chuckled. "Trust me Alec. I would rather be anywhere else than here." 

Alec laughed as well. "Okay. Let me just go tell my siblings and then we can leave."

"Wonderful." Magnus replied and the two went back inside to go find Alec's siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far (:

Alec quickly told Isabelle and Jace that he was leaving with Magnus and that he couldn't stand to be at the party any more. Of course they understood and they even made jokes about Alec going off with Magnus but Alec just rolled his eyes and kissed Isabelle on the head and hugged Jace handing him the keys. He told them to not get drunk so that they could drive home and that if they did then to not drive at all. A few minutes later Alec and Magnus walked back outside and got into Magnus's car. It was a black Mustang and man was it nice. Magnus being the gentleman that he was opened the door for Alec causing Alec to blush and say a quick thanks before getting inside. Magnus chuckled and walked around to the other side so he could get into the drivers seat.

"So where are we going?" Alec asked once Magnus started to drive.

"I was thinking we could go to that new diner that just opened up. I mean if you're hungry that is." Magnus said looking over at Alec quickly before turning his gaze back onto the road. 

Alec leaned his head back on the car seat and rubbed his stomach. "God yes. I'm starving." 

Magnus chuckled. "Okay big boy. We'll get you some food." 

It was another ten minutes before they got to the diner. It was around 9 pm and the place just opened a week ago so it was still crowded but not too crowded where it made Alec get anxiety from too much people being around. They slowly got out of the car and headed inside the diner. Once inside they sat down and a waitress on roller skates came up to their booth. She hands them both menu's and takes out a pen that was sticking out her hair and hovers it over the notepad she had been holding. 

"Hiya. I'm Amy your waitress for the night. What can I get you two?" The waitress asks mainly looking at Magnus. 

"I'd like the classic burger with fries and a vanilla milk shake please." Magnus said handing back the menu. 

The waitress nods as she writes it down and collects the menu. She looks back at Magnus and starts twirling her hair with the pen. "And for him?"

Alec sighed and looked out the window that was at their booth. People always did that. It's like just because he was missing an arm meant that everyone thought he couldn't order things for himself or do things on his own. Alec was used to it but it still hurt now and again. Magnus glared at the waitress and looked over at Alec and felt his heart ache again. He saw Alec frown as he looked out the window. Magnus shook his head and looked back at Amy who was currently checking Magnus out.

"I don't know what he wants. Why don't you actually ask him like a nice human being?" Magnus said rolling his eyes.

Alec looked away from the window with wide eyes. No one has ever stuck up for him like that before except for his siblings. He looked over at the Waitress who looked shocked before turning her attention onto Alec. He noticed that she wasn't looking at his face but at his arm. 

"Uh. I want the Classic burger but with no onions and I would like fries as well. A Chocolate milk shake too please." Alec said speaking up.

Amy nodded and wrote down it all. "Alright. Your food will be here shortly." Amy said non to kindly as she turned and skated into the kitchen.

Alec sighed once more and looked down at the table. He started to rub his half arm with his right hand and looked out at the window once more. He could see city lights and buildings and if Alec was honest, he loved looking at City lights and watching people walk by. However he wasn't enjoying it because of what just happened. 

"Thank you." Alec said still looking out the window.

"What for darling?" Magnus asked with a frown. 

Alec looked over at Magnus and then down at the table. "For saying what you did. It happens every single time I'm out. People will take one good look at my arm and in their minds it's like I'm not capable of making a decision for myself. It's fucking annoying. Usually I can just ignore it but sometimes it just gets to me you know?"

"Yeah I get it. After the accident happened when I was younger, people treated me differently. They acted the same way towards me. It's why me and my foster parents moved here. I'm sorry that people treat you like that Alexander. It's not right. And I agree. It is fucking annoying." 

Alec laughed at the last part. He wanted to ask Magnus what had happened but he didn't. They hardly knew each other and if Magnus wanted to tell him then he would tell him on his own time. Just like Alec telling Magnus about the story of his arm. The two just stare at each other until the waitress appears with their food. Amy winks at Magnus as she slowly sets the food down in front of him slowly. She then turns to Alec and basically drops the plate in front of him. Alec closes his eyes and sighs for the millionth time. Part of it was from the disrespect while the other was that the girl was flirting with Magnus. It shouldn't bother Alec though because they're not dating just friends but it still gets to him. 

"Let me know if you need anything else handsome. I'll bring the check over shortly." Amy says and winks one more time at Magnus and skates away. 

Alec rolls his eyes and takes a bite out of his hamburger. When he hears a chuckle he looks up with a mouth full of hamburger to see that Magnus is giggling actually giggling at him. Alec rose an eyebrow as he started to chew his food.

"You're adorable. Did you know that?" Magnus asks as he sighs dreamily and sets his head in his right hand looking right at Alec.

Alec's eyes widens and he swallows his food. "i...Uh...no?"

Magnus laughed again and this time he took a bite out of his hamburger. Alec smiles and takes a fry and dips it into his shake before taking a bite. When he looks over at Magnus he see's Magnus's face turned into disgust.

"Alexander! Did you really just do that?" 

"Yes. It's so good Magnus. Have you ever even tried it?" 

"No. I mean salt mixed with sweet? No thank you." 

Alec laughs and picks up another fry and dips it into his milk shake. He then holds the fry out in front of Magnus.  
"Just try it. Please? You will love it I swear."

Magnus squints an eye at it and is about to say no but when he looks up and at Alec he caves. Alec is pouting and Magnus couldn't understand how someone could look so adorable but sexy as hell at the same time. Magnus sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and grabs the french fry, with his mouth. Alec's eyes widen when he felt Magnus's lip touch his finger. However when he hears Magnus moan from the fry Alec laughs. 

"I told you!"

Magnus nodded and held up his hands. "You were right Alexander. You were right."

"Usually am." Alec says and the two start to laugh.

They end up talking about what their favorite were from colors to movies to animals. Their conversation however gets interrupted when Amy comes back with the check. Alec is about to take out his wallet when Magnus places a hand on Alec's and shakes his head. 

"I got it."

Alec frowns. "I can pay too."

Magnus smiles fondly at Alec. "I know but I want to. Please let me."

"Alright."

Magnus hands Amy money for their food and when he pulls his hand back he notices that Amy handed him a piece of paper. Written on it was Amy's name and a phone number with the words Call me under neath it and two x's and o's. Magnus rolls his eyes once more. 

"Sorry Amy. I'm not interested." Magnus says as he stands up from the booth and walking over to Alec holding out a hand. 

Alec slowly grabs it and Magnus pulls him up. 

"Not interested? Why?" Amy asks.

"You're very pretty Amy and I bet you're a wonderful girl but I got my eyes set on someone else. I'm sorry." 

Alec frowns. Magnus is interested in someone? Amy looks at Magnus and then at Alec and then at their hands. Alec noticed to and blushs. He starts to pull his hand away but Magnus doesn't let him and squeezes Alec's hand. Alec blushs harder and when he looks up at Amy he sees the waitress glaring at him. The two then head out of the diner and into Magnus's car. Magnus then drives to Alec's house in silence. Nothing but the radio is heard. When he rolls up to Alec's drive way they both sit in the car.

"Thank you for tonight Magnus." 

"Of course Alexander. I had fun. Way more fun that I would of at that party." 

"I'm glad. I had fun as well."

Magnus smiles and leans over gently kissing Alec on the cheek. "See you at school gorgeous."

Alec ducks his head and opens the door. "I..yeah. You too." 

Alec then runs into his house and up to his room. The first thing he does is check his phone. There's a text message from Isabelle saying that they made it home safely. That must explain why his car was in the drive way. Alec then gets dressed into his night clothes and when he gets into bed, he falls asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (:

Going to school the next day was hell. He barely got any sleep because of the nightmares that kept him up. The nightmares were about the shark attack. Sometimes it would be about his dad yelling at him and calling him names like fag and useless. Other times it would be his siblings turning their back on him and leaving him the day where he was in the hospital because they couldn't deal with a gay crippled brother. He knew that the last one wasn't true but it still hurt and after the third nightmare he didn't try to go back to sleep. So instead he stayed up all night working on a painting that he had to present at school. When he took a shower and got dressed for the day, he grabbed his painting and backpack and went down stairs and noticed that both of his parents cars were gone which meant that they were both at work. 

When his siblings saw him, they saw the dark bags under his eyes and his skin looking pale but they didn't comment about it. They knew it was from nightmares. So they did the only thing they could. They hugged him and told him everything was going to be okay. When they headed out to school, they dropped Max off at the elementary first and then made their way towards the high school. Once there Jace and Alec both said good bye to Isabelle and that they'll see her at lunch. Alec and Isabelle both had paintings to show today at school but they decided to leave it in Jace's car until lunch time when art class was right after. 

As they made their way to their lockers which was right next to their English classroom, they saw Magnus,Sebastian,Camille,Raj, Cat and Ragnor talking next to the class room door. Alec however was focused on Magnus. He didn't understand how someone could look so amazing all the time. Before Magnus could catch Alec staring, he turned his attention towards his locker and started to work on the combination. When his locker opened he grabbed some notebooks and placed them into his back pack and placed other notebooks from his back pack into his locker. When he was done he shut his locker and noticed Jace was still putting things into his so he took another glance over at Magnus and his group to find out that Magnus was looking right back at him. Alec blushed and looked away immediately. 

"Ready?" Jace asked as he shut his locker.

"Yeah. I honestly hope Camille doesn't start talking to us again." Alec replied rolling his eyes. 

Jace nodded. "Yeah me too. She's such a bitch."

Just as they were about to make their way to the classroom, they saw Sebastian look over and everyone else followed his gaze. They then saw Sebastian walk away from his group and over towards Jace and Alec. However when he got there Alec noticed he was looking straight at Alec.

"Hello Alec." Sebastian said with a smile. 

"Uh hi?" 

"You look really good today." Sebastian said placing a hand on Alec's right arm.

Alec was now starting to get really uncomfortable. "Thank you I guess."

"Hey Alec. We should get to class." Jace said noticing how uncomfortable his brother was. 

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Nice seeing you Sebastian." Alec said and shrugged off Sebastian's hand and followed Jace into the class room. However as he passed by Magnus he saw Magnus glaring right at Sebastian. Once inside they found their seats and sat down.

"That was weird." Jace said taking out his English notebook. 

"I honestly don't know what just happened." Alec replied.

"You and me both dude." 

A few minutes later the classroom door opened up and in walked Magnus and Camille. Camille linked her arm through Magnus's but when she did Magnus yanked his arm away and whispered something towards Camille. Before Magnus sat down in his desk he looked over at Alec and gave him a soft smile before sitting down. Camille on the other hand sat down right away and turned in her seat so she was now facing Jace and Alec.

"So I have a question for you Alec." Camille said with a fake smile. 

"Leave him alone Camille." Jace and Magnus said in unison. 

Camille rolled her eyes. "Why won't you just say what happened? Why are you keeping what happened to your arm a secret?" 

Alec sighed and looked up at Camille. "Why does it matter? It doesn't involve you so why do you even care?" 

"Because I want to be friends Alec. Friends don't keep secrets." 

"Friends? Yeah right." Alec huffed. 

Camille smiled and reached out a hand tracing a finger down Alec's jaw causing Alec to flinch. "Come on Alec. I just want to be your friend." Camille purred.

"Camille shut the fuck up and turn around. Alexander doesn't want to talk to you and don't touch him again." Magnus said looking over at Camille.

Camille turned around in her seat and looked back at Magnus. "Come on baby. I'm just trying to be nice." 

Before Magnus could respond the teacher Mr.Garroway walked over to them and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"Anything you four would like to share with the class? No? Then I suggest you stop talking. If I hear talking coming from you four again you'll get detention." 

Alec sighed and when Mr. Garroway was halfway through his lesson, Camille turned back around in her seat.  
"You should sit with us during lunch. I'm sure Sebastian would love to see you Alec." 

Alec just ignored her as he continued to write down notes from the lesson. 

"So Jace, you and Clary look like you're getting along." Camille said turning her focus on Jace.

"Stop talking." Jace hissed.

Minutes later the bell finally rang, however Mr. Garroway asked for the four of them to stay after for a minute.  
"You four now have detention after school." 

"What? It wasn't our fault! Camille was the one talking not us!" Jace said.

"Is this true Magnus?" 

"Yes Luke." Magnus said with a nod. 

Alec and Jace both looked at Magnus. He had called their teacher by the first name and surprisingly their teacher didn't say anything about it.  
'Okay. Camille you have detention after school. The rest of you are off the hook. Now get to class."  
\--------------  
A few classes later and it was finally lunch time. Alec walked over to his locker so he could meet Jace and they could go to the cafeteria together. After they found each other by the lockers they headed to the Cafeteria and headed towards Isabelle, Clary, and Simon who were all sitting at a table already. A few tables away were Camille, Raj, and Sebastian along with some cheerleaders and jocks.

When the two sat down, they all said hello before someone sat down right next to Alec. He then felt a hand on his lower back and when he looked over he saw It was Magnus sitting next to him. Alec smiled and took out his lunch as did Magnus removing his hand from Alec's back. If Alec was being honest, he missed the warmth of the hand on his lower back but he wasn't going to tell Magnus or anyone that. 

"Are you okay Alexander? It looks like you didn't sleep well last night. I mean you're still gorgeous as ever but I'm worried." Magnus whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

Alec tensed and looked away from Magnus. "It's nothing to worry about Magnus."

"Alexander..."

Magnus was then interrupted by a piece of paper being slammed on the table in front of Magnus and Alec. The others at the table were startled and looked over at the two. When Alec looked up he noticed that Camille, Raj, and Sebastian were gone from their table. Without turning around Alec knew exactly who was behind them. He looked down at the paper and froze. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Does anyone else miss Shadowhunters? Because I do haha. 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!  
> Also I really appreciate all your comments. I'll try to respond more to them (:

This couldn't be happening. Sitting on the table right in front of them was a new article located in California about a boy loosing his arm due to a shark attack. It didn't say his name because his parents made sure his name was out of the press. Their father didn't want to ruin their reputation. However there was a picture of Alec with his back towards the camera right before he went into the water. Alec felt like his chest was tightening and that he couldn't breath. He immediately got up from the table and ran towards the boys rest room. He locked him self in one of the stalls and slid to the floor trying to get his breathing under control however it was very hard when his panic attack was getting worse and the tears started to fall from his eyes.

Magnus got up right after Alec and ran after him. Once inside the bathroom he heard someone sobbing and trying to catch their breath. Magnus walked up to the stall's door that Alec was in and knocked on it gently. 

"Alexander. Unlock the door darling." Magnus whispered.

Alec shut his eyes and squeezed them tight getting enough energy to reach up and unlock the stall. Once he did Magnus ran inside and sat down in the little space he could right in front of Alec. Magnus's heart broke at the sight. Alec's eyes were squeezed shut with tears running down his face. He was also trying to breath.

"Hey. Hey look at me Alec." Magnus said gently cupping Alec's face with a hand.

Alec slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he tried to get some air. 

"Okay. Now watch me and breathe in and out on every count. Concentrate on following my breathing. 1....2....3....that's it. You're doing so good. 4...5....6.... There we go darling. You're okay." Magnus said.

Once Magnus got to the number six, Alec's breathing was back to normal. His tears had stopped and his panic attack was over. No one has ever gotten him out of a panic attack that fast besides his siblings and even then. Alec closed his eyes once more and leaned his head back on the wall.

"I'm sorry." Alec whispered.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything darling. I understand. I do. If anyone should be sorry it's that bitch." Magnus said growling out the last part.

"It's just...I thought I was getting better you know? I haven't had a panic attack in a month and now this shit happens. Why can't she stay out of other peoples damn business. She doesn't even know me and she does this shit? I've tried so hard to forget about that day. So fucking hard." 

"I know. I know." Magnus said as he grabbed Alec and pulled him into his lap. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and hugged him tight.  
"She's going to pay for this. I don't know how but she will. I'm so sorry she did this to you Alec."

"Why are you sorry?" Alec whispered.

"Because I think she did it partly because of me. We used to date me and Camille and I think she's jealous that I'm not spending time with her any more and that I have eyes on someone else." Magnus replied.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Because that someone else is you darling." 

Alec's eyes widened and he felt a blush appear on his face. He ducked his head as a small smile appeared on his lips. Magnus smiled as well as he lifted Alec's head with a finger under the boys chin. The two of them looked in each others eyes and before either of them knew it they were kissing. 

"You're gorgeous." Magnus whispered.

"Thank you. For everything Magnus." 

"Of course Alexander."

"We should get back out there. My siblings are probably worried out of their minds. But uh...before we go. Do you want to go out with me sometime?" 

Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec once more time. "I would be honored."  
********************  
When they walked back into the cafeteria, Isabelle rushed over and grabbed Alec into a hug. Jace did the same and when he looked over at the table he saw the paper was gone. Clary and Simon walked over to Alec and gave him a sympathy look which Alec hated but he didn't want to say anything. 

"So we have a problem, Before we could tell Camille off she grabbed the paper and ran out with her little group of friends. She's going to tell the whole school Alec." Jace said with a frown.

Alec sighed. "I guess I should of known this was going to happen." 

"Why is it such a big deal? I mean it's not like you murdered anyone." Simon asked which caused everyone to glare at him.

"How about after school, we all go to the diner tonight. I'll tell you guys everything I guess." Alec said looking away.

"No Alec. You don't have to tell us anything." Magnus replied softly.

"No...it's okay. I've wanted to tell you and I guess now that everything is out in the open....just meet me at the diner okay?" 

After they agreed they all left to go to their classes. Today was going to be one hell of a day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter  
> sorry for any mistakes  
> (So on chapter 4 I wrote that the party was on a Friday but I noticed that I made them go to school the next day so I changed it so that the party was on Thursday. So this day that this chapter is written in is Friday)

School had finally ended and they were all sitting in a booth at the diner. They each had ordered a milkshake and Isabelle and Magnus had each ordered fries as well. Magnus was sitting next to Alec who was leaning up against the wall looking out the window. He was nervous. Sure it didn't seem like a big deal, but to Alec, it was. Talking about it brought back the memories and the feelings of that day and he was scared, His leg was bouncing up and down and he was chewing on his bottom lip. That is until he felt a soft and warm hand on his thigh of the leg that was bouncing.

"Hey, you don't have to tell us anything Alexander. Okay?" Magnus whispered.

Alec sighed and looked away from the window and over to everyone else who seemed to be watching him. Isabelle and Jace were giving him both a fond expression telling him that they were there for him no matter what. Clary and Simon were both looking at him like they wanted answers but at the same time that it was okay not to tell him. And Magnus, he was looking at Alec like he was beautiful and that no matter what happened, Magnus would understand and that everything will be okay. 

Alec sighed and looked away. He was going to tell them the story, they deserved to know if they were going to be his friends, but not while looking at them. It was too much. He took a deep breath in and out and looked out the window as he began to tell his story.

"I used to love Surfing. It was one of the only things that I was actually good besides archery. It was something that calmed me down and it was something that I could have all to my self. It would take away the pressure and stress of my shoulders and it allowed me to be me. Last year I came out to my parents telling them that I was gay. My father was furious. He said some awful things to me. Calling me a disgrace and that I was confused and no son of his was a fag. He was asking how he could fix it like it was something that could be fixed My mother watched the whole thing. She didn't say a word. She didn't stick up for me. So I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed my surfboard and ran out of that house and towards the beach." Alec said softly with a shaky voice.

"I was crying and I ran straight towards the water. I kicked off my shoes and headed in. It seemed perfect. The water was warm and calm with a few waves here and there. It made me feel relaxed and safe. That's when everything came crashing down on me. After a few minutes I decided to swim out further. I got onto my board and I waited for the perfect wave to come. My arm was in the water as I rested on the surfboard. When I saw the perfect wave I was about to head over when I felt the most pain I had ever experienced in my life. My arm felt like it was on fire while being ripped apart. When I looked down I saw blood. Too much blood." 

Alec closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the window. He reached over and began to rub his left arm with his right hand. He heard a gasp and someone breathe in deeply. It was quiet. Even though the people at the other tables were talking, to Alec, it felt like there was nothing but silence.

"I heard screaming from the people standing at the beach. I even heard a siren go off. I didn't understand what was happening. All I knew was that I was in too much pain and that there was so much blood. When I lifted my left arm...I saw that I no long had an elbow or a hand. It was bitten off by the shark that I had no idea was there and when I saw my arm like that, I passed out from the shock and the pain. The next thing I know is that i'm waking up in a hospital room with my mom crying and Isabelle and Jace by my side. My father was no where in sight. So that's it. That's my story." 

"I'm so sorry Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"Why did you hide that Alec? Why couldn't you just say it was a shark attack?" Clary asked. Not in a harsh way but in a way that wanted her to understand.

"Because it hurts. It hurts to talk about it. I just...it's hard to talk about it. Especially when it involves my dad. I love him so much and he hates me. He hardly ever talks to me, he blames the shark attack on me, he even thinks that i'm going to turn Jace gay because of how much time I spend with him. He doesn't love me and it hurts. It fucking hurts." Alec said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Alec had to get out. He had to get away from everyone. He didn't want to let them see him crying. But he couldn't because Magnus was blocking his way out and so he started to panic. He couldn't breath. His vision was starting to get blurry. He didn't know what to do and it scared him. He suddenly started to sob and he couldn't stop. He had never told that story to anyone before and just telling it was too much. Way too much. 

"Alexander, sweetheart. You're okay darling. Shhh. Look at me. Please look at me." 

Alec shook his head and moved as close as he could to the wall. That is until he felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a chest.

"I need you to breathe. Can you do that darling?" Magnus whispered into his ear. 

"I...I can't." Alec chocked out.

"Yes you can. You can do it. I know you can Alexander. Just concentrate on my breathing and only that." 

Alec did as Magnus told him to do. He concentrated on Magnus's breathing. And after a while he was calmed down. A few tears were still rolling down his cheeks but he was no longer having a panic attack. Magnus reached up with one hand while still wrapping his other arm around Alec as he wiped Alec's tears away. 

"You're so strong. You're so amazing. Your father doesn't deserve you and i'm so sorry he doesn't accept you darling. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that. You didn't deserve any of this. But Alexander listen to me. You don't need him. You have Isabelle and Jace who love you so much. You have me as well." Magnus whispered.

Alec sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Magnus replied rubbing a thumb under Alec's eye.

"For causing a scene. For crying." Alec replied.

"You're allowed to cry. It's okay darling. It is. And you didn't cause a scene Alexander. I promise you that." 

Alec slowly opened his eyes to see everyone else talking like they were before. No one was looking at them and Alec was so grateful for that. However he did notice that it was only Magnus and him at the table now.

"Where did everyone else go?" 

Magnus smiled. "I told them to go home so that me and you could talk. Your sister and brother were hesitant at first but they understood."

"Thank you Magnus." Alec whispered.

"Of course Alexander. Of course."  
\------------------------------  
The two spoke for a little bit longer. Laughing at things and learning more about each other. It was nice. Alec and Magnus then went back to their own places and that they would text each other soon. When Alec opened his front door, Isabelle and Jace ran straight towards him wrapping him up in a hug. They asked him if he was alright and when he told him that he was fine they let it go.

They were still hugging when someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Father." Alec said as they separated.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked looking between his kids. Especially at Jace and Alec.

As soon as Robert said those words, the kids knew that he was drunk. Their was alcohol on his breath and he was swaying slightly.

"I'm hugging my siblings. Is that a crime?" Alec spat.

"It is when you're turning my son gay." Robert spat right back.

"He isn't doing anything and even if I was gay it wouldn't matter Robert. Alec is your son! You should accept him for who he is." Jace said bitterly.

Robert laughed. "He is no son of mine. You Jace, you make me proud. But him? He's a disgrace to this family and always will be. Now I'm going to go meet my work buddies. I don't want to see you two hugging ever again." 

Robert pushed right passed them and out the door. When the door slammed shut Isabelle and Jace turned to look at Alec but only to see that Alec was no longer there. The two ran towards Alec's bedroom and opened the door with out knocking. Alec was laying on his bed with his knees to his chest.

"Alec..." Jace whispered.

"I'm tired. Please just leave me alone. Please." 

"No Alec. Move over." Jace said as he pushed Alec and climbed onto the bed. Isabelle followed and soon they were lying on Alec's bed cuddling together.

"You're not a disgrace Alec. Don't ever listen to him." Isabelle whispered as she kissed Alec's head.

"I'm tired." Alec just replied as he closed his eyes and hoped that they would leave him alone. 

"I love you Alec and I always will. You're my brother. Never forget that." Isabelle whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"I love you too Alec. You will always be my brother." Jace said falling asleep as well.

Alec let one tear slide down his cheek before falling into a deep sleep as well. Today was a bad day and he just hoped that tomorrow would be better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter hope you like it

Alec woke up feeling calm. He had no nightmares and he finally got to sleep in because it was Saturday. He was glad there was no school today because he really didn't feel like going. Not after everything that had happened. As his eyes fluttered open he realized that he wasn't alone on his bed. He turned his head to the right to see Isabelle fast asleep and when he turned his head to the left he saw Jace in the same position. Alec smiled and slowly got out of bed as he tried to be careful not to wake them up. 

As he exited his room and gently closed the door behind him, he made his way into the living room to see Max watching t.v. Alec walked over and ruffled Max's hair as he jumped over the couch and sat down next to his little brother. Max swatted Alec's hand away and laughed when Alec landed on the couch but somehow fell off right after. So now Alec was laying on the ground with Max looking down at him.

"Smooth Alec." Max said with a snort.

"Shut up. Are our parents here?" 

Max shook his head. "No. Mom got called in to work and Dad....well I have no idea where he is. Speaking about dad, are you okay? I heard what he said to you." 

Alec sat up and sighed. "I'm fine. And you shouldn't have heard that. I'm sorry you did."

"No Alec. It's okay. And I hate that he said those things to you. You know you're nothing what dad said right? You're amazing and wonderful and not a disgrace. I'm glad to call you my big brother Alec." Max said with a smile.

Alec smiled back. "Thank you Max. It means a lot. Have you had breakfast yet?" 

"No. I was kind of hoping that you will make breakfast because your cooking is amazing." 

"Fine. But only if you help me because I don't know if I can do everything with just one arm." 

"Okay deal." 

About thirty minutes later, Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast were made. Alec poured three mugs of coffee and one glass of orange juice for Max. Max complained that he wanted coffee but the rule was you can only have coffee when you get to high school and since Max was in middle school he had to wait a few years. A few minutes later, Jace and Isabelle arrived in the kitchen saying that they woke up from the amazing smell of bacon. 

It's been a while since all four of them had sat at the table and just enjoyed each other's company. They would usually eat in their rooms because of their parents being home. Sure their mother wasn't as bad as their dad but she was still with him and she didn't really do anything to stop Robert from calling Alec names. Robert was cruel to Alec and no one wanted to be around him. Even if he did treat Isabelle, Jace, and Max much differently. 

"Any plans today?" Alec asked his siblings as he swallowed a piece of bacon. 

"Clary asked me to go shopping with her today so we will probably spend the day at the mall." Isabelle replied.

Jace sighed. "I wish I could spend a whole day with Clary. But instead, I have football tryouts today which I am excited for. I hope I make the team."

"You will Jace. You were on our old school's team and you will make this one. You're amazing."

"Thank you Alec. Really, thank you." 

Alec smiled and looked over at Max. 'What about you buddy? Want to hang out today since these two wont be home?" 

"Sorry Alec but I'm going next door to hang out with Parker." 

"Parker's a good kid. I'm glad you have a friend like him."

After that the table fell silent. Alec sighed and looked down at his food. All his siblings had something going for them. While Alec, well he had nothing. He used to have surfing but then everything happened and surfing was no more. Mainly because they lived in New York and there were no beaches.

"You know what, why don't I just stay home. Clary will understand." Isabelle said softly.

Alec looked up. "No. Go have fun Isabelle. I'll be fine. I promise." 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Iz. Go have fun." 

Two hours later and Alec was alone at the house. He was in his room watching some random movie he put on. He was a little on edge because he didn't know when his father was going to be home and he really didn't want to be alone with him when he did. But he didn't know where to go or what to do. So here he was in his room looking at the t.v. but not paying attention to any of it since he had a lot on his mind. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a dinging sound which was clearly coming from Alec's phone. Alec reached over towards the nightstand and grabbed his phone. As he unlocked his phone he saw he had one new text message which was from Magnus. Alec furrowed his brows in confusion wondering why Magnus was texting him. He opened the text message and started to read it.

_Hello Gorgeous. Are you doing anything today?_

Alec smiled and texted back. 

_No. I don't have anything planned. Why do you ask?_

Alec placed his phone down waiting for Magnus to reply. A minute later his phone dinged once more.

_I miss you. Come over?_

Alec froze. Magnus wanted him to go to his place. Magnus wanted to spend time with HIM. Alec couldn't believe it. Surely Magnus had better things to do. Better people to hang out with. Not only that but Alec was going to be with Magnus alone without any of the others around. Alec was already a nervous and clumsy mess and who knows what will happen. However he knew that if he didn't go he would regret it. Besides he didn't want to be home. Not when his father could come home any minute.

_Okay. Text me your address and I'll get ready and be on my way._

Once Magnus texted him his address, he took a quick shower and then got dressed and headed out of the house. He got into his car that he had bought a few months ago from the money of selling his old car and started to head towards Magnus's. Most people would think that Alec was crazy driving. He only had one arm so how could he drive? But people didn't know Alec and they didn't know how careful he was and that the hospital cleared him to drive a few months later after the incident. 

As he was stopped at a red light he got another text message from Alec telling him that his parents would be home and to not freak out if they answer the door. Alec smiled at that. He knew Alec was Magnus was adopted and he was a little excited to see the people who care and cherish Magnus as their own. So fifteen minutes later when he arrived at the house, he parked his car and got out. He took a deep breath in and out and headed towards the door. He took one more deep breath before knocking on the door.

A few seconds later the door swung open and standing in the doorway were two men who seemed to be in their forties. 

"Um hi? Is Magnus home?" 

Alec mentally slapped himself. Of course Magnus was home or else he wouldn't have texted Alec to come over.

"You must be Alexander. Magnus talks a lot about you." One of the men said with a soft smile.

"Yes sir." Alec replied.

Before they could respond, Magnus pushed his way through them and was now standing in front of Alec. 

"Alexander! You made it! Come on in." He said as he gently grabbed Alec's right wrist and pulled him inside while rolling his eyes at the two men. He was about to take Alec upstairs when they heard someone clear their throat. Magnus groaned and turned around as well as Alec.

"Are you not going to introduce us?" 

"Fine. Alec these are my dad's. That one is Will and the other is Jem. And I guess you two already know that this is Alec." 

Will laughed. "You didn't call him Alexander. I'm surprised son."

Magnus blushed and Alec smiled at that. Usually, it was the other way around and seeing Magnus blush for the first time was adorable.

"Will shush. It's nice to meet you Alec." Jem said as he walked up to Alec and held out a hand. 

Alec looked down at it before slowly reaching out and shaking Jem's hand. Then it was Will. Alec then stepped back to Magnus and when he looked back at Magnus's parents he saw them both looking at his left arm. Alec reached over with his right hand and started to rub the part of his left arm that was still there.

"Dads!" Magnus hissed.

"I uh...right. Well if you boys need anything just holler. We will be down here watching the baseball game on t.v." Jem said with a soft smile.

Magnus nodded and dragged Alec up stairs and into his room. Once inside he closed the door and they both sat on the bed. They both sat there in silence not knowing what to say or do. That is until Magnus spoke up.

"Sorry about them." Magnus said.

"It's alright. I like them. They seem like nice people. And don't worry about the arm thing. Everyone does it."

Magnus smiled. "Well I hope you know that they weren't judging you. Not at all."

Alec was the one to smile this time. "Oh I know. Trust me. I've learned to tell the looks of someone judging me and when people are just looking to look or take pity on me. It's okay. I get it. Magnus are they good to you?" 

"They are. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I'm glad you have parents to support you." 

Magnus frowned. "Oh Alec...I wish your parents were good to you the way mine are to me." 

Alec shrugged. "It's okay. I've learnt to deal with it. Can we talk about something else?" 

Magnus scooted back so he was resting his back on the wall and patted the space next to him making Alec laugh. Alec scooted back until his back hit the wall. When he did he noticed that Magnus scooted closer to him until their thighs were touching and they were shoulder to shoulder. He then felt Magnus grab his hand and thread their fingers together making Alec blush not really knowing what this meant. Before he could dwell on it, Magnus spoke.

"So tell me. Do you miss California?" 

"Yes. Of course I do. It's where I grew up you know?" 

Magnus nodded. "What do you miss most?" 

"This is going to sound crazy but I miss surfing the most. Most people wouldn't after an accident like mine but I do. Is that weird?"

"Not at all darling. It just makes you stronger. I wish I could have seen you surf. I bet you were amazing." 

Alec blushed once more and ducked his head. "I wasn't that great." He then rose his head. "You have a computer I could use?"

Magnus rose an eyebrow and got off the bed. He then reached under his bed and grabbed his laptop and sat back on the bed where he was before. He then handed it to Alec who smirked at Magnus since the boy was clearly confused. Alec opened the laptop and opened up youtube. He typed something into the search bar and found the video he was looking for before clicking on it and setting the lap top on Magnus's lap.

"What..."

"Just watch Magnus." 

Magnus looked at Alec once more before chuckling and looking back at the laptop.

"This is a surfing competition...are you in this?" 

"I am." Alec nodded looking at the screen.

It started off with the announcers talking about the competition and what was happening. Then it showed the first competitor and once they were done with their turn it was Alec's turn. It showed him running into the water and finding a good spot. He then sat on his surfboard and waited for the wave to come. When the perfect wave came Alec started to paddle towards it and when he got to the wave he stood up and started to surf. He did tricks and in the background, you could hear the audience go wild. A few minutes later he was finished and was coming out of the ocean. 

"Oh my god Alexander. You're fucking amazing!" Magnus cheered.

"Thank you."

"Please tell me you won."

Alec didn't reply. Instead, he skipped towards the end of the video skipping everyone else who was surfing and played where they announced the winner. The first went with third, then second, and finally first place. When they said Alec's name, Magnus reached over and pulled Alec into a hug.

"Oh my god Magnus. That was one year ago!" Alec laughed as Magnus let him go.

"I don't care! You got first place. That's amazing!"

Alec smiled. "You know that was my last competition before....before the shark attack." 

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. It must have been awful."

Alec looked over at Magnus and shook his head. "It's alright. It was awful yes but i've learned to move past it. I really have. I mean yes it gets to me sometimes but i'm not afraid of water anymore. After the accident I didn't want to be anywhere near water. Even taking a shower terrfied me. That probably sounds stupid since there are no sharks in the shower but everytime I felt water on my skin it took me back to that day. I had therapy to help me and eventually I wasn't scared anymore."

Magnus reached over and cupped Alec's face. "You Alexander are the bravest person I know."

Alec blushed again. "Magnus..."

"If you could have one wish, what would it be?" Magnus whispered still keeping his hand on Alec's face as he brushed the skin under his eye with his thumb.

Alec closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I would do anything to surf again. Most people would probably say to have their arm back but I feel like it's only made me stronger. I just wish I could surf one last time." 

Magnus suddenly gasped and he dropped his hand. Alec's eyes sprung open and he frowned. "Did I...Did I say something wrong?" 

"Oh no. God no! I just remembered something. Come on Alexander. I want to show you something." Magnus said jumping off the bed and grabbing Alec's hand as he pulled him off the bed.

Alec laughed and allowed himself to be dragged down the stairs. 

"Dads I'm taking Alec somewhere! Be back soon!" Magnus yelled before dragging alec out of the house and practically pushing Alec into the car.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked in between laughter.

"It's a surprise that I know you will love. I hope you will love it anyways. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you Magnus."

"Good. Now sit back and relax because it's a thirty minute drive." 

"Whatever you say Magnus. Whatever you say."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really in a writing mood and especially with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter (: Sorry for any mistakes.

During the drive they listened to music, told stories like when Jace got his leg stuck in a flower pot and Alec had to break it open to get his leg out or when Magnus told Alec about the time Ragnor had dared Tessa to not read a book for a whole day and it how it made Tessa miserable but she ended up doing it. They laughed and talked and talked and when Magnus threw the first punch in a game of slugbug Alec told him it was on and not once was the drive dull and boring. Alec couldn't believe how happy he was. It has been a long time since he's felt this happy with someone other than one of his siblings and if he was being honest, he didn't know how to feel about it. 

Magnus didn't judge him. He didn't stare at Alec's arm like it was disgusting. He didn't look at Alec with pity nor did he talk to Alec like he was fragile. He treated him like a normal human being and it felt great. He knew that he could be himself around Magnus and he was slowly getting there. It scared him in a way too because Alec was falling for Magnus. Magnus had told Alec that he had his eyes set on him but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that Alec wasn't in Magnus's league and that he would never go for a guy like Alec when there were better people out there.

As his thoughts started to deepen, he didn't realize he had stopped talking until he felt a gentle hand on his knee. Alec looked over and saw Magnus glance at him before looking back at the road. 

"Alexander? You okay darling?" Magnus asked softly.

"I was just thinking about something. I'm fine."

"You know you can talk to me about anything. I'm a great listener." Magnus replied with a smile.

Alec smiled back. "I know. It's nothing. I promise. How much longer until we're at this secret place?"

"We are actually here." Magnus laughed as he pulled into a parking lot.

Alec looked out the window and his eyes widened when he saw the building. It was huge. The building was all black except for an ocean wave that was painted on the side and the sun peeking out over it. The ocean and sun made it seem real and it was gorgeous. Whoever painted it should be proud of their selves. Suddenly Alec's door opened and Magnus was standing there holding out his hand for Alec to take. Alec blushed and grabbed his hand with his own and let Magnus gently pull him out of the car. 

"Where are we?" Alec asked as he looked around.

"I'm not telling until I show you what's inside."

Alec squinted an eye and Magnus. Magnus only smirked and linked their hands and fingers together which took Alec by surprise. Magnus smiled softly at Alec and started to head towards the building and inside. Once inside the first thing that hit Alec was the smell of Chlorine. Alec looked over at Magnus and when he winked and pulled Alec further inside he saw a huge swimming pool with three water slides and a kiddy pool. 

"You brought me to an indoor pool?" Alec asked.

"Yes and no. Come on." Magnus said as he pulled Alec towards the left and into another room.

When they got into the room Alec stopped walking and froze. What he saw was something amazing. The whole room looked and felt like a beach. The beginning of the room was sand while the rest of it was salt water and there were tons of it. The room was ginormous. When he looked up he saw that there was no ceiling and that the sun was shining down on them. It reminded him of the beach back in California. 

"Welcome to beach and surf." Magnus said squeezing Alec's hand.

When Alec looked out into the water he saw a small portion cut off for swimming. When he saw the rest of the fake ocean he saw a kid on a surfboard sitting on it. A few seconds later Alec saw a wave start to form and when it did the kid started to paddle his way towards it and when it got big enough he started to surf it. Alec couldn't believe it. This room was too good to be true.

"Magnus...." Alec whispered.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked hesitantly.

Alec's eyes widened and turned to Magnus. "Do I like it? Magnus I love it! You have no idea how much I love it. Oh my god. How does this even work? How are their waves? And this room is huge oh my god it's like a real beach! This is incredible. I..."

Magnus laughed but then froze when Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus and hugged him. Magnus slowly wrapped his arms around Alec and closed his eyes as he could smell the scent of Alec. He smiled when he felt Alec lean his forehead on Magnus's shoulder.

"Thank you for showing me this." Alec whispered.

"Of course Alexander. Hearing you talk about how much you missed it....It reminded me of this place. I haven't been here in so long I forgot it was here. Also there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Alec asked stepping back from Magnus.

"There's a surfing team at school. They come here to practice and to do competitions. I think you should sign up for tryouts." 

Alec looked away. "I don't know. I haven't surfed in a long time. What if i'm not good enough anymore?"

Magnus shook his head and placed a hand on Alec's cheek turning his head to look at him. "Darling. You don't know unless you try. And I believe in you. I saw that video. There is no way you can just loose something like that."

"But Magnus...i've always surfed using two arms. Now I only have one."

"I know and I know you can do it. How about tomorrow we come here early in the morning and spend all day with you practicing. Please just give it a try?"

Alec smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll try."

"Now how about we get out of here because I have something else in mind."

When they got to the car, they both got in and before Magnus started to drive he turned in his seat and turned to look at Alec. Alec looked back at Magnus and blushed when Magnus reached over and grabbed Alec's hand with both of his. Magnus smiled and reached up with one hand to cup Alec's face.

"You're so beautiful Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"I..."

"I like you Alexander. I like you so much. You're gorgeous and kind and sweet and funny. You're caring and just so amazing. It hurts me so much that you don't see just how beautiful you are Alexander. But I want you to know that i'm going to show you. To tell you everyday just how amazing you are. Just how beautiful you are. But first I need to ask this. Will you Alexander go on a date with me?" 

Alec smiled and moved his hand from Magnus's so he could placed his hand on top of Magnus's other hand that was on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned in to their hands and nodded. "I would love nothing more. But are you sure? You can have anyone you want Magnus. Anyone better than..."

"Don't finish that sentence. Don't you dare. If I wanted anyone else I would have asked them but I asked you Alexander. I don't want anyone else. I only want you."

"I don't know what i'm doing Magnus. I've never been in a relationship before." Alec whispered.

"Look at me please." Magnus whispered back. 

Alec slowly opened his eyes and when he did he gasped. Magnus was looking at him like he was the best thing in the world.

"That's okat Alexander. I don't care that you've never been with anyone. In fact it makes me happy to know that i'll be your first if you let me."

Alec smiled. "Of course."

"Good. Now lets go on that date."

"Now?"

"Yes Alexander. Now. Is that okay?" 

"Sounds great."

Thirty minutes later they arrived back at Magnus's house. Alec looked at Magnus in confusion.

"Figured we could watch movies and have our date here." Magnus said.

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus's cheek. "Sounds perfect."

Once they got out of the car Magnus noticed that Will's car was gone. He took out his phone and realized that Jem had texted him saying that they were going on a date and that he could bring Alec over if he wanted too. Magnus laughed and sent a reply before heading inside and bringing Alec upstairs. He then told Alec to pick a movie on Netflix on his laptop while he went downstairs to make popcorn and to get them drinks.

As Magnus left Alec took out his phone and texted both Jace and Isabelle that he was at Magnus's and that he didn't know when he would be home. He then put his phone away and opened up Magnus's laptop once more. He then opened Netflix and found the movie he was looking for. He then waited for Magnus to come back. Five minutes later Magnus was back with one bowl of popcorn and two cans of dr.pepper.

"Is this fine?" Magnus asked as he sat down next to Alec and handed him one of the cans.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. It's actually my favorite. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Did you pick a movie?"

"Um yeah. It's called Soul Surfer. Have you seen it?" 

"No. What's it about?"

Alec looked over at Magnus nervously and began to explain it. "It's kind of like what happened to me. Maybe if you watch it you can understand me a little better?"

Magnus smiled. "I would love to watch it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Alec smiled and hit the play button. It was ten minutes into the movie when both Magnus and Alec reached into the popcorn bowl and when they did they grabbed each others hand. They looked at each other before Magnus lifted up their hands and placed a kiss on the back of Alec's hand. He then gently dropped it and grabbed some pop corn. Alec for the hundredth time today blushed and kept his eyes on the movie. 

A few minutes before the shark attack happened, Alec moved so he was slightly laying down and resting his head on Magnus's chest. Magnus smiled and ran a hand through Alec's hair. When the shark attack happened Alec tensed up but when he felt Magnus run his hand through his hair again he relaxed. He slowly looked up and saw Magnus concentrating on the movie with an expression on his face Alec couldn't read. Magnus eventually looked down and leaned his head down so he could kiss Alec's forehead. 

Alec closed his eyes at that and smiled. He opened his eyes to see Magnus smiling down at him and then turn his attention back towards the movie. When it was over Magnus closed the laptop and looked down at Alec as he placed a hand on Alec's cheek.

"Was it like that for you?" Magnus asked.

"In a way. When it happened...I was in so much pain. But soon the shock of it all was too much and all I felt was numbness. It was the scariest thing I have ever been through. But now that I think about it, it only made me stronger you know?"

"Oh Alexander...can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Alec whispered.

Magnus lifted Alec's head up a little and leaned down. He looked into Alec's eyes and slowly placed his lips on Alec's. They both closed their eyes and slowly their lips started to move in sync. It was soft and slow and it held so much passion that both of them thought they were dreaming. It was beautiful and they both couldn't get enough. Magnus moved Alec without breaking the kiss and slowly moved so he was now straddling Alec.

As Magnus's tongue poked out, he licked Alec's bottom lip causing the male underneath him to gasp allowing Magnus to slip his tongue inside. He practically moaned at the taste of Alec. Soon it was two tounges dancing around each other. Teeth nibbling on lips. Magnus couldn't even tell that Alec has never done this before. Alec was amazing at it and it surprised him in a very good way. 

When they had to break apart for air, Magnus ducked his head and started to place kisses along Alec's neck. Alec gasped and tilted his head to the side as he let himself feel what Magnus was doing. 

"God Alexander. You're so gorgeous." Magnus mumered against his skin.

"No you're the gorgeous one." Alec whispered.

Magnus looked up and cupped Alec's cheeks with both hands. "Darling, no one can compare to you."

Alec closed his eyes and leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder. "No one has ever looked at me the way you do Magnus. No one has ever called me beautiful or gorgeous. I...how can you say those things. Look at me. I'm missing an arm. I'm ugly."

Magnus quickly wrapped his arms around Alec. "Oh sweetheart. I want to hurt every single person who has hurt you. You're not ugly. Not by a long shot. Do you know what I think about when I look at your arm Alexander?"

Alec shook his head no.

"I think about how it makes you strong. How brave you are. Your arm is beautiful Alexander. Every part of you is and I wish I could make you see it. But I know it's not your fault for thinking this way. You've been put down by others and it hurts me to know that. But Alexander you're so fucking beautiful. "

"Mags..." Alec choked out.

"Shh. Let's watch another movie and cuddle. Okay my darling?"

"Okay Magnus." Alec said as he lifted his head.

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec on the head. He then kissed him on each temple and when Alec closed his eyes he kissed each eye lid. He kissed his nose and cheeks and chin and finally his lips.

"Never forget your worth." Magnus whispered before getting off of Alec and opening his laptop and finding another movie.

Looking at the time he saw it was getting late but he didn't mind. He put in another movie and smiled when Alec moved so he was now resting his head on Magnus's shoulder. Before starting it Alec looked up.

"Magnus?"

"Yes darling?"

"You're beautiful too. You're the most beautiful person I know."

Magnus smiled and felt tears rise. No one has ever said he was beautiful in such a way Alec did. He shook his head and kissed Alec's head once more.

"Thank you Alexander." 

Halfway through the movie Magnus looked down and chuckled quietly. Alec was asleep with his head on Magnus's chest. They had both lied down during the first ten minutes of the movie. Magnus moved an arm so he could wrap it around Alec and reached over to grab his phone. He then scrolled through his contacts and found Isabelle's name. 

_Does your brother need to be home tonight? He feel asleep and I don't want to wake him._

A minute later and there was a response.

_No. Let him sleep. Take care of him for me okay?_

_Always_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Soul Surfer isn't on Netflix but just pretend okay?


End file.
